Growing Pains
by kat386
Summary: Claire hits puberty and Quil freaks out. Follow Quil and Claire as her life begins to change in some major ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Claire hits puberty and Quil freaks out.**

"Hey, Love Bug," I spoke into the receiver. "I'm just about to leave my house."

"Hey, Quil. I actually don't think it's a good idea that you come over. I'm really not feeling well."

Panic instantly surged through me. She's been off the last few days. I don't know what's wrong with her. Monday she was her normal perky self and the next day she was moody, upset, tired and wouldn't eat anything if it didn't have chocolate in it. "Well then maybe I should come check on you," I insisted.

"Quil, you wouldn't really understand. It's not exactly something you can fix," she whispered.

"What do you mean? Are you sick? Is it the flu? I've had the flu a thousand times."

"It's not the flu and you have definitely not had it before. I'm just being a baby. It happens all the time. I should be used to it by now. Don't worry about me. Go out and do something with the guys," I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm coming over," I said. I hung up before she could protest.

Leah-who was sitting on my kitchen counter-, began laughing. "You're an idiot," she chuckled.

I turned towards her, giving her the dirtiest look I could manage, "Why? Because I'm worried about her?"

"Don't be stupid. It's really sweet that you're worried about her. I just can't believe you don't get it," she sighed.

"Get what?"

She turned to me exasperatedly, "She comes for a week every month and she brings a suitcase full of cramps, mood swings, hunger and fatigue."

Blood surged through my cheeks as I finally understood. Claire's on her period. It really does explain everything. "Oh," I sighed. "Do you know when she got it?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Typical boy. If you mean when did she get her menstrual cycle for the first time. Then yes. I do know. Let's see, probably about six months ago. Her Mom was away so she called me." She sighed, "You know, she tries not to let it show, but her Mother being away all the time really takes a toll on her."

My heart panged for my baby girl. Her mother was constantly away on business and her Dad- although a very good Father- doesn't really know how to fill that female role in Claire's life. She spends a lot of time with Emily and Leah, but they still can't replace her mother. Not that her Mom wasn't in her life. Even when she's not home they always talk on the phone, but it still can't compare to always having her there. "I know. She tells me about it a lot. I just feel like Mrs. Young doesn't even see how it affects her children like it does. Leah, I've never thanked you for always being there for her. She really trusts you and I know you really care about her."

Leah smiled sadly, "She's one of the few friends I have that doesn't have to put up with me. She just does because she loves me. And vice versa."

"Leah, we do love you. Don't ever doubt that. You're just as much a sister to me as the guys are brothers," I never really knew Leah felt that way and it just adds onto my stress.

Leah's phone jingles declaring to us both that she has gotten a text. She smiled, "Perfect. It's Claire. She needs me to pick her up some tampons." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You should do it. You're going over there anyway."

I groaned, "I really don't want to. I mean, I don't even go near that aisle when I'm shopping, now you expect me to go in there."

"You don't want to do it, but you know it's what Claire needs so you are going to do it," she stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Just tell me what I need to get."

So ten minutes later I was on my way to the only drug store in La Push. I figured I would pick up some snacks and medicine, so I got those first before heading to the dreaded aisle.

Boxes lined both sides of the shelves. There were different shades of pink, blue and purple that said things like "Special Leak Guard" and "100% Biodegradable." I have officially entered no-man's land. Leah told me to buy Playtex Sport Regular, so I continued to scan the shelves until I found what I was looking for. I plucked, not one, but two boxes off the shelf, figuring that's one less time I have to do this.

I went to the cashier (thank goodness it was a women) and set the items on the counter. She smiled brightly at me, "Wow, you're a really good boyfriend."

I blushed, "Actually, this is for my, my um, little sister." My little Claire and the thought of her being my girlfriend just did not mix. She's only twelve.

"Oh," her voice suddenly got three octaves higher, and she began to bat her eyelashes at me. "So you're single?"

"No," I lied. "I have a girlfriend. This stuff is just for my baby sister."

"Oh," her tone immediately became cold. "Well, that'll be $19.72."

I finally got on the road to go see Claire and I was there within minutes. I took my little plastic bag of her stuff and headed upstairs.

I poked my head in her door, "Claire Bear? Can I come in?"

"Claire Bear? Can I come in?" Quil's voice floated through my cracked door.

"Yes," I croaked.

He came in with a soft smile on his face. "Hey Bug, I brought you some things." He held out a plastic bag and I uncovered myself from the blankets to take it from him. The bag held two boxes of tampons, Midol and two bags of Ghirardelli Squares. A rush of gratitude and love swam through my veins. I stood up and walked to the edge of my mattress, pulling Quil into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Quil. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Claire, Leah was at my house when you texted her." He pulled away so he could look at me. "I understand that your Mom is away a lot, and that your Dad isn't really a help with some things, but I'm not your father. You can come to me for anything, Love Bug." He chuckled, "Even things like this, things that I wouldn't understand."

I leaned my cheek against his chest, "Thanks." I pulled back and blushed. "Well, um, I-I'll be right back." I said awkwardly.

"Okay," he answered rather cheerfully, lying back on my bed.

I went to the bathroom quickly, changed my- well you know- and took one dose of Midol. I then stashed the rest under the sink, hoping my brothers wouldn't get into these "long cotton balls" too. I got another sharp pain in my lower stomach and I grabbed the area. My cramps are really bad. I talked to my Mom and she said hers were too, when she was my age. She agreed to take me to the doctors when she got back from LA, but that won't be for another two weeks.

I walked back to my room and found that Quil had already popped in a movie and was almost completely covered in my blankets. I crawled in next to him and laid my head down in the crook of his neck. I groaned.

"What's wrong, Claire?" he asked me. The innocence in his voice actually made me giggle. The sharp pains made me stop.

"I just- I just get really, really bad cramps. Worse than most girls," I explained while holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry, love Bug. I wish there was something I could do," Quil whispered.

"There is," I shook my head. I grabbed his hot hands in mine and splayed one out on my lower stomach, where the pain was radiating from. "I used to have a heating pad, but my brothers broke it, and Dad hasn't had a chance to get to the store and buy another one." I sighed. My eyes opened just in time to see his roll. I know he gets frustrated with my parents, and so do I. I'm just a bit better at hiding it than he is. "Please don't get mad," I begged, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"How are you such a good daughter? You're parents aren't exactly Mom and Dad of the Year."

I sighed and thought about it for a minute before shrugging my shoulders, "I've learned to accept their flaws. No body's perfect. I don't expect my parents to be."

He grinned widely at me, "You speak as if you are well beyond your short twelve years."

I giggled and snuggled into him, "No, you are just really, really immature at times." He mocked offense, "But I still love you," I giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. It took me only a moment to realize I was in Claire's room. She was snuggled into my side contentedly. I smiled down at her. I mean, I may be a bit biased, but she is so pretty. She has long, flowing, brown hair, high cheek bones and big, round and beautiful eyes. I kissed her nose before climbing out of her bed and tucking her back in.

I turned off the T.V. before exiting her room in search of her father. I needed to have a little chat with Mr. Young. I passed Trevor and Travis- Claire's younger twin brothers- who were shooting Nerf guns at each other. I then passed Carlie- Claire's younger sister- who was painting her nails while simultaneously talking on the phone. I finally reached the stairs and took them three at a time until I reached the ground level. I made my way to Mr. Young's office and politely knocked on the door. It was past his working hours by now, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Come in," I heard his gruff voice answer in return. I opened the door and plastered a fake smile on my face. I assumed this conversation was going to get heated. "Ah, Quil!" He shouted happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir. I was actually wondering if we could talk. It's kind of serious," I told him honestly.

He nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, of course. I'm assuming this is about Claire?"

I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Yeah, it is. It's just that, she's been in a lot of pain lately."

"Oh. That," he said.

That's all he has to say about his subject? "Yeah, that. I know it's hard with Mrs. Young being gone a lot, but I think it's real important that Claire goes to the doctor."

Mr. Young shook his head, "It's really tough on us all. I've tried to talk her into quitting her job, but she just won't have it." It looked at me with sparkling eyes, "Claire's getting to the age where she needs her mother a lot. She's always been a Daddy's girl, but there are some things I can't help her with. Quil, if I confide in you about something do you promise that it stays between us?"

"Yes, of course sir."

"Claire's mother and I have been having some problems. Where I tend to put my family first, she tends to put her job first. Mrs. Young and I have been seriously considering getting split up." His voice cracked, "We're still taking time to think about it, and so I haven't told the kids." He cleared his throat, "I just want you to know that in these upcoming months, Claire is going to need you more than ever. She's the oldest and you and I both know she is going to try and be strong for her younger siblings." He shook his head and let it fall limply into his folded hands. "I just don't know how it all came to this. We were just so young when we got married. We weren't done growing as separate people, let alone as a couple." He shook his head a few times, "I'm sorry to be dumping all of this on you, Quil. I'll make sure Claire gets to the doctor."

My head was still reeling from the overload of information, but I took his final sentence as my queue to leave. I stood with one final nod and left the small room. Claire's going to be crushed when she finds out. And Mr. Young is right. She is going to try her best and be strong, but he was wrong about one thing. She's not just going to be strong for her brothers and sister; she will also be strong for her Father. Because I know she will take his side. She has told me multiple times that she thinks it odd that her Mother is always gone. I also always thought it was a bit weird, but I wanted to believe the best in her.

I can't believe all that came from me trying to make sure she gets to the doctor. I slowly made my way back up the stairs and entered Claire's bedroom. She was sitting up in bed, reading some magazine. "Hey, Love Bug. You feel better?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Quil, you don't look too good. Are _you_ feeling okay?" She came towards me and reached up to put her hand on my forehead. "You feel kind of clammy. And you look pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, baby girl. I really don't know."

**A/N So I really had not one thing planned for this chapter, so when it came time to write I just let my fingertips do the talking. I'm not sure how far I am going to go with this story, but tell me what you think. I'd love to hear someone else's opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, guys! This chapter is kind of a filler, but the next one will be better I promise! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think so far.**

**-Kat386**

_7 Months Later_

"Thanks, Emily," I said as she set a plate full of food down in front of me.

After the talk I had with Mr. Young, things between Claire's parents seemed to get worse and worse. She had turned thirteen two weeks after that, and her fourteenth birthday was coming up in a few months.

Her mother's "trips" have gotten continually and continually longer. My poor, little Claire Bear is the sweetest thing. She does everything she can for her younger siblings. She gets them up and ready in the morning before school. She helps them with their homework, cooks them breakfast and packs their lunches. She makes sure they have everything they need for school. And I feel so bad. It's unfair that Claire has to act as the mother since hers is never around.

And to top it all off, when Mrs. Young is home, she's either arguing with Mr. Young, or finding some excuse to leave and run errands. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out of my pocket. The large screen flashes a picture of my Claire, hiding partly behind the huge teddy bear I won her at the fair. The bottom shows her name as 'My Favoritest Person in the Whole World.' Very true but obviously the work of Claire.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard a door slam in the background. "Will you come pick me up?" Her little voice squeaked.

I was already standing up and out the door before I asked, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, "My parents are fighting again. But it's really bad this time. I'm afraid to come out of my room."

"Oh, baby girl. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She was sitting on the porch steps when I got there, and I jumped out of the car to go greet her. She walked into my open arms and I held her to my chest tightly, kissing her on the top of my head. I grabbed her little duffel bag and swung it over my shoulder. "Come on, honey," I whispered, walking her to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her. "None of your siblings want to come?" I asked before closing the door.

She shook her head, "Carlie is at a sleepover and the boys are at Grandma's house."

I get in and immediately start driving. "Claire, do you want to go to Emily's?"

She looked at me for a second before answering, "Actually I'd rather go to your house. Is that okay?"

I smiled, "Of course."

It was only a few short minutes until I reached my house. We walked inside and she immediately collapsed on the sofa. I set her bag down and sat next to her. We were silent for a long time. She lay there wordlessly and I sat rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. "Why me?" She asked in a small voice. "What did I do to deserve this? Am I a bad person?" She whispered. "I just don't understand."

I pulled her up to look at me, "Clarissa Olivia Young, don't you ever think for a second that you deserve any of this. You are a beautiful girl on the inside and out." I hugged her tightly to my chest. "Carlie doesn't deserve this. Trevor doesn't deserve this. Travis doesn't deserve this. You all are wonderful kids and all four of you have very promising futures. You can't let what's happening with your parents get in the way of anything you want to do with your life. You understand me?" I asked fiercely.

She nodded her head against my shoulder, "Yes, Quil. I understand."

I kissed the top of her head, "I just want the best for you. You know that, right?"

She nodded her head once more, "You're one of the few people I can always count on. You're always there for me. Thank you for that, Quil." She sighed deeply before leaning back against the couch. We were silent for several more minutes.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" I ask quietly.

She shook her head, politely declining. "Can we go on a walk?"

I smiled slightly at her, "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled on a jacket before we exited through Quil's front door. It was a bit chilly, and I shivered against the wind. Quil pulled me up against his side as we began to walk along the forest's edge, making our way to the beach.

"So how was school today?" He asked politely. I could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Lately I had been breaking down more and more. I didn't want to tell Quil or anyone really, but I think there is something wrong with me. Ever since my parents started fighting I would get these- these, I don't even know what. It felt almost as if I was sick, but I would start to panic and my heart would start to beat faster. It was a horrible feeling and it's been happening daily. Like, whenever I get too stressed out, or too sad, or too overwhelmed or when things start to get really chaotic.

Today in school I finally decided I need to tell Quil. I trusted him more than anyone in my life. He had stuck by my side through everything. When I was feeling especially moody, he would sit quietly and let me vent. When I was sad he always let me cry on him. When I was happy he would laugh along with me. He was always there. Even when my parents weren't.

"Claire?" Quil asked.

I realized I had stopped walking, and he was gazing down at me curiously. I stepped forward and hugged him around the waist. "Quil, I'm scared," I whispered into his chest as he returned the hug.

"About what, Bug?"

I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes, "I-I think there's something wrong with me."

He looked worried now and his eyebrows shot up. He grabbed my shoulders fiercely, "Are you sick, Claire? Are you hurt? Did your parents hit you?"

"No, Quil! NO! My parents didn't hit me," I pushed him away suddenly outraged. "My parents might be all sorts of messed up, but they would never hit me or my siblings. That's unfair of you to say." This was the first time in months I was sticking up for either one of them. I didn't like that Quil made me do that.

His eyes softened, "I know. I just worry about you guys. You know that. I'm sorry, Claire. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

My heart melted, and I smiled sadly, "I can never stay mad at you."

He grabbed my hand and we continued on our walk to the beach. _Maybe he forgot what I said,_ I thought silently. _That would buy me a little more time._

When we finally made it down to the pebbles and sand that made the La Push beach, we found a large rock and took a seat.

"So if you're not hurt, then are you sick?" Quil asked breaking the long silence.

I sighed shakily, "I don't know, Quil. I really don't know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I don't trust anyone else."

He looked at me sadly, "Well, what makes you think you might possibly be sick?"

"When I'm put in uncomfortable situations, whether it be when I'm too stressed out, or my parents are fighting, or even when there's too many people talking at the same time I get this horrible feeling. My palms get sweaty and my heart starts to race, I start to feel claustrophobic and I have trouble breathing and I even have a hard time focusing, because I get really flustered. It's one of the worst feelings I've ever felt and at the time, even though I know it's going to end eventually, it feels like it's never going to go away." I stopped rambling and turned to look at Quil.

"Honey, it kind of seems to me like you have anxiety. My sister had it and she used to get anxiety attacks a lot. She described it pretty much like you did." He sighed and pulled me under his arm, "It isn't fatal or anything, it's a disorder."

He looked at me and I knew what he was going to say, "Quil, you can't tell anyone." I stood up and shot him a look.

He followed suit and stood up, "I really think you need to tell someone. At least so they know. Just because it's not fatal doesn't mean bad things can't happen, Claire. Tell Emily at least."

"I already told you! I don't trust anyone else!" I sighed and took a several deep breaths before the claustrophobia could set in. "My parents have made it real hard to be able to trust other people. I used to trust them before all this shit happened." I could tell he was going to scold me on my language but I grabbed his hand before he could, "Please, Quil. Please don't tell anyone. "

"It happened again, just then. Didn't it?" he looked at me quizzically. "You had another anxiety attack?"

"I almost did," I admitted. "Please. Don't tell anyone."

"Fine," he said pulling his hand away from me and leading back to the house. I knew he wasn't happy, and I knew he would be more protective than ever before.

**A/N This chapter is really close to my heart. I just found out recently that I suffer from anxiety. I thought that maybe Claire and I could go through this together. Review and make me happy : -)**


	5. Chapter 5

Normally Claire and I's routine was every day after school I would pick her up and we would go back to her house. But since there has been so much tension at the Young residence, we have been going to La Push. We would either spend our time at my house, and I would help Claire with her homework, or we would go to the beach. She rarely ever wanted to go to Sam and Emily's, because she knew there would most likely be an abundance of very loud people there.

I honestly think Emily was a tad bit hurt, because she and Claire had always been close. Now all of a sudden she wanted nothing to do with going over for a visit. Along with her ever growing introvert tendencies, she also has been growing to trust people less and less.

"Finished," Claire announced to Embry and I proudly, pushing her math book off of the table. She leaned back against my legs and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm free for the weekend."

"Great," Embry clapped his hands together. "Now you can start baking for me. I've really been craving some of your extra fudge brownies."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Later, Embry."

"But I won't be hungry then," he whined.

She opened her closed eyes and shot him a look. You know the look. The one that all females can make that can silence any man. He immediately shut his mouth. "Yes, you will. You wolves are always hungry."

He nodded silently in agreement. She let her head fall back against my knees and her eyes fluttered shut again. Embry shot me a look. _What's up with her?_

I rolled my eyes at him. _You know what's wrong with her._

He shook his head_. No something else. _

"What are you two being so weird about?" Claire's sweet voice cut through mine and Embry's wordless conversation.

We both jumped. My head snapped to the direction of her voice. "Embry just really wants some of your brownies."

"Oh," she said eyeing us suspiciously. She didn't buy it. "Well I promise I'll make some later."

"Thanks, Claire," Embry said quietly. He hated lying to her almost as much as I did.

I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk, Claire," I prodded. She walked to the door and turned when she noticed I wasn't following. I looked at Embry as discreetly as possible. _We'll talk later._

Claire and I walked silently most of the way. She kicked rocks and shells along the way, and I watched her tiny little feet in action.

We finally made it to the little gravel parking lot overlooking the beach, and I stopped, turning towards Claire. I was finally fed up with the silence and I grabbed her hand to stop her from walking any further. But what I saw over her shoulder suddenly grabbed my attention.

There was a cherry red truck parked in the lot. A man with light blonde hair sat in the bed. No man I've ever seen. His arm was draped around a woman that looked all too familiar. She had the same long dark brown hair, only hers curled gently at the bottom.

I tried my best to usher Claire away before she could see, but just then the woman let out a large twinkling laugh. Again all too familiar. Claire-Bear spun around before I could stop her. Just then the blonde man swooped in and planted a very large and romantic kiss on her lips. "Mom?" Claire whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story. I am not giving up, my life has just been pretty hectic. The more you spam me out with reviews the sooner I'll update ;-)**

My heart felt as if it was twisting and constricting. I shouldn't be this hurt by this. I had had a hunch that my Mom was cheating on my Dad since I was nine. But having a hunch and seeing it in action were two completely different things.

My heart ached for my Dad. He was so hard working. He was so loyal. Yet this was how my Mom paid him back, by abusing his trust and blind faith in her. Things with my parents had been tense for years now. This was not a secret; my Mom had continually gotten more and more distant. But not just from my Father, from my siblings and I too. It hurt us all- especially my brothers, who were so young- to know that she would rather spend time at "business trips" and "last minute meetings" than with her own flesh and blood. Her family.

This was the last straw. I was confronting her. And if she didn't tell Daddy, then I was.

My Mom and the unknown man finally came up for air and I took a good look at him. He was blonde, and much, much younger than my Mom. He couldn't have been out of high school more than a few years.

I was disgusted. I wanted nothing more to do with her. I turned back to Quil, and grabbed his hand, taking deep breaths. I didn't want to hyperventilate. Not again. I began to walk back towards Quil and Embry's trying so hard not to fall apart. I realized that this was probably the breaking point of my parent's marriage.

And that was when it happened. I broke. Hot tears stung my eyes and I let out a body wracking sob. I tried desperately to take in deep breaths, but it felt as if the air was getting stuck in my throat. We were stopped in their front yard, and Quil stood motionlessly. I squatted down and stuck my head in-between my knees. "Claire, tell me what I need to do," Quil whispered soothingly.

I took three last breaths, and slowly stood up, "I-I'm sorry you had to see that, Quil."

"Is it- is it alright to touch you?" he asked.

A shaky smile formed on my lips, "Yes," I whispered. "It's fine."

He pulled me to his chest tightly, and kissed me on the top of my head. "How often does that happen?"

I sighed deeply, "Honestly, it's never been that bad before." I tried to find the words to describe it to him. "I tried to remove myself from the situation, but I was just so overwhelmed with all these different emotions, I couldn't help it."

"Promise you'll tell me if it happens again," he asked.

"Of course," I promised.

* * *

**Quil's POV**

Claire was now tucked in upstairs at Sam and Emily's after refusing to go home. She had wanted to stay with me, but both Embry and I had patrol tonight, and after what happened earlier, there was no way I was leaving her alone.

"I need to talk to you two about something," I said seriously.

They both glance at each other. "Is everything alright, Quil?" Emily's soft voice asked.

"No. It's really not. You two should sit down."

They both followed my orders and pulled out chairs at the kitchen table. "Spit it out, Quil. What's up?"

"Claire recently confided in me about a few things, and if my suspicions are correct than I believe she has a pretty severe case of anxiety," I took in a deep breath. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, but she needs help. She has issues."

Sam quickly shook his head, "Quil, shh."

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the truth. She refuses to realize that she's messed up."

"Quil!" Emily scolded. Her eyes flashed behind me. "Claire, honey. Why aren't you in bed?"

My heart dropped to my feet. I slowly turned around. Claire was standing on the steps, still dressed in her jeans, sweatshirt and white Keds. There were tears in her eyes, "Well, I was coming to say goodnight to Quil before he left for patrol."

"Claire-" I began to say.

"Don't, Quil. Just don't say anything. You were the last person in the world I expected to betray me." She threw her hands out to her sides as if to say she was quitting, "But here we are."

She turned around and sprinted up the steps. I was a step behind her the whole way. I followed her into the guest room (which was pretty much hers) and grabbed her shoulder. She shrugged it off, 'I don't want to talk, Quil. I just want to go home."

I realized she was packing her bag. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," I whispered.

She turned to me with tears streaming down her face, "I never thought you'd make me want to."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1: I've called Claire nine times and it's only four in the afternoon. She won't even take a message. I don't feel like going to Family's tonight.

Day 2: I called Claire seventeen times today. No answer. I know those can't last too long. We never stay mad at each other.

Day 7: I haven't heard Claire's sweet voice or seen her beautiful face in nine days. She still refuses to talk to me. I have had flowers sent to her the past four days. Today is the first day I have gone over to Sam and Emily's house since the incident. Emily informed me that she took Claire to the doctor and he gave her several helpful ways to calm or even stop the panic attacks. She also informed me that after the doctor's appointment Claire promptly thanked her, and then told her that she would rather not talk to Emily or anyone belonging to the pack for the time being. Emily is pretty torn up.

Day 10: Claire's younger sister, Carlie, called me today and asked me to stop calling.

Day 19: This is the longest we've ever gone without talking. I stopped calling though.

Day 23: I spend most of my time these days as a wolf.

Day 31: Claire is turning fourteen tomorrow.

Day 32: Claire is fourteen.

Day 49: I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Day 56: The guys are starting to worry. They just don't get it though.

Day 62: It's been over two months since we've talked.

Day 72: Today Leah brought the present I gave Claire back to me. She said that Claire wouldn't accept it. I think she feels bad for me.

Day 78: I started calling again. She still won't answer.

Day 82: I saw Mr. Young at the store today. He just looked at me sadly and told me I was looking rough these days. Then he walked away.

Day 91: Today I realized I haven't been to Sam and Emily's since the week of the incident. I think that's for the best though.

Day 106: I think I'm the last person on Earth that still believes there's hope for Claire and I.

**Day 124: **I opened my eyes to the sound of someone banging on my door. I groaned and rolled over. My alarm clock glared at me, 4:00. The banging continued, and I rolled out of bed. I could hear the rain pounding on the roof and I was surprised Embry wasn't back from the late shift yet. I finally reached the front entrance and blindly grabbed the door knob. Standing before me was a little figure about five foot, long dark brown hair, cute as a button and absolutely drenched. "Claire?" I heard myself whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Claire?" I heard myself whisper.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She looked down at her brown leather boots. God I had missed her so much.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come," she responded, beginning to turn back around.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't be silly. Come in, baby girl." I ushered her inside and she stepped around me.

"I just thought we should talk,"she said.

"I've tried talking, Claire. You didnt want to." I didnt mean to sound bitter, but I know I did.

She turned towards me with tears in her eyes, "I know, Quil. I just thought that would be best for you."

I shook my head in misunderstanding, "What are you talking about? Claire you're not making any sense."

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She took her time taking her boots and jacket off, and then putting her long hair in a braid. I sat down on the coffee table and waited patiently. She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and began her story, "The first few days I was mad. I didn't understand why you would betray me like that. I was hurt and confused. I wanted nothing to do with you yet the only person I wanted was you. I know it probably doesn't make much sense. But then I realized I would have done the same. If you told me that you were having severe anxiety attacks I wouldn't have stood by and watched you suffer."

I shook my head at her, "It was still wrong of me. I promised you I wouldnt say anything. I shouldn't have."

She smiled sweetly at me, then shook her head and once again began to explain herself. "I just started thinking about everything. How I always seemed to run to you when I needed something. How you were always there to take care of me. Whether I be physically sick, or emotionally drained you were always the only person that could make me feel better. I just thought that- that you deserve a better best friend." I shook my head at her nonsense. It was all starting to come together now. Why she went so long without talking to me. Why she wouldnt see Emily or Sam, or anyone from the pack for that matter. She was trying to protect me in a way. "I mean, dont you ever get tired of taking care of me?" She asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"No. I love that you know you can come to me for anything and you wont be judged. I love that you know I will always be here for you, even if you dont want me to be. Claire, let me ask you a question. When I get sick who do I call?"

She tried to hold back her smile, "Me."

I nodded my head in agreement, "When I'm bored who do I go to hang out with?"

"Me." "And when im upset, who is the first person to show up at my door?"

"Me, Quil."

"See," I said with finality in my tone. "I need you just as much, you just never realized how much I depend on you."

"Here we are again, Quil. Don't you see? I came here to apologize for being stupid and yet you're the one comforting me."

I sighed deeply, "I don't know what to say to you to make you happy again."

"Say you forgive me," she whispered.

"I was never angry, baby. But if it makes you feel better well then, I forgive you."

Tears welled in her eyes, "I tried so hard to stay away from you. I'm selfish though. I can't do it anymore. I need you. Just like you need me. But Quil, I'm broken. Just like my parents' marriage. They finally broke me."


	9. Chapter 9

I could feel the deceiving wetness in my eyes, "I tried so hard to stay away from you. I'm selfish though. I can't do it anymore. I need you. Just like you need me. But Quil, I'm broken. Just like my parents marriage. They finally broke me."

Quil's warm brown eyes stared deeply into my own. "You're not broken, Claire. Or messed up or whatever the hell else I said that night. You're perfect. Everyone's a little bruised. But bruises heal, and so will you."

I took a deep breath and finally let the tears slip through, "I missed you so much." He smiled widely and scooped me up into his arms, hugging me fiercely.

"The past few months have been absolute hell for me, Claire. I don't think I could've gone much longer without seeing you. The guys have been getting on my case for weeks about how I don't do anything anymore. They just don't understand though. None of them have ever been away from their imprints for this long."

My heart seemed to repair itself and then break in about ten seconds. I mean, I was finally with Quil again. Why wouldn't I be happy? But at the same time I realized what I had truly done to us. I laid in bed for hours and hours a day for months because I literally ached from how much it hurt, and how much I missed Quil. I guess I just never thought that Quil would feel the same way. In my mind I was doing the right thing. I thought he would be relieved that he didn't have to hang out with me anymore. No more tampon runs, or coming to get me in the middle of the night because my parents were fighting. No more of me hogging up his whole bed when I spent the night. I figured that maybe for the time being he could focus on himself and not his underage imprint. I had thought that I was holding him down. Maybe stopping him from having a girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He was sweet, charming, funny, protective- _No, Claire! This is very dangerous territory._

"Claire?" Quil's voice broke through my inappropriate train of thoughts. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what have I missed around here?"

And that's just how we spent the next three hours. We told each other every single detail about what had happened in our time apart, until eventually I fell asleep on Quil's chest.

And that's exactly where I woke up... Surrounded by several members of the pack staring at me. I slowly sat up and blinked rapidly several times. "Hey, guys," I said sleepily. I had missed them all so much. It was hard to contain my joy. I reached up and stretched lazily. "How have you been? "

It was Collin, Brady, Seth, Jacob, and Embry who surrounded me. And then of course the still sleeping form of Quil. It was only then that I realized their murderous stairs. And they were directed towards me. "Is everything okay?" I asked suddenly really scared of their answers.

Jake rolled his eyes at me, but it was Collin that answered my question."It's really not."

I slowly stood up, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You just don't get it," Embry snapped. "You leave Quil alone for months and now you just waltz back into his life like nothing ever happened."

Jake nodded his head in agreement, "He was a mess. The only time he ever left the house was when he was in wolf form. We haven't had a real conversation with him since you left. I don't think it's fair of you to just suddenly decide you want to be a part of his life again."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "I- I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"I don't think you are," Brady said coldly.

My eyes began tearing up and I scrubbed my face roughly before running to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and turned to look in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was only half way in the braid that I had put it in last night, my eyes had dark purple circles under them from lack of sleep, and there was mascara smudged all over my eyelids. I opened the drawer that used to contain all my things, and was pleased to find that it still did. I brushed my teeth and hair, and then washed my face. Unfortunately I didn't have any makeup here with me so I couldn't hide the fact that I had recently been crying.

I put my ear to the door to see if they were still there, and of course they were. I tentatively pushed the door open and walked out to the empty living room. I put on my boots and grabbed my jacket. They were all sitting around the kitchen table when I entered, and there was one more chair left, but Collin not so subtly put his feet up on it as soon as I entered the room. I sighed deeply. Quil looked up and smiled widely at me. "You want me to make you some breakfast?" He is literally the sweetest thing.

I smiled back at him, "No thanks. I'm gonna go see Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam."

He stood up and studied my face even closer. "Have you been crying?"

All the boys got worried, because they knew how Quil was with me. If he found out they made me cry he would kill them. I shook my head and feigned misunderstanding, "No, why would you say that?"

He turned his head back to look at the guys who all looked really guilty and maybe even a little regretful. "I'll drive you over, " He offered.

I sighed, "I'm just going to walk. I think it would be best if you just stayed with your friends. I'll call you when I get home."

He looked hurt and I immediately felt bad, "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not. I just don't think I'm welcome here right now. I'll call you later, okay?" He shook his head, and I could tell he was still confused but he let it slide for now. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Quil."

"And that's why I've been so distant lately. I'm really sorry and I hope you can both forgive me. I'm so grateful for everything you guys have done for me," I finally finished my long ass explanation to Sam and Emily and they both smiled at me.

Uncle Sam kissed my forehead before leaving the room to let Aunt Emily and I talk. "So is everything between you and Quil alright now? "

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "I mean we're both still a little bruised," I said remembering Quil's words from last night. "But we're healing. And I think that's what really matters. On the other hand everyone else in the pack hates me now."

She raised the eyebrow on the scarred half of her face. "What do you mean? You were always such good friends with everyone in the pack."

"Well not anymore. They all hate me now because of what I did to Quil. They even confronted me this morning. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired of trying to make everyone happy."

She rolled her eyes, "Just ignore them. They have no right to be mad at you. If you and Quil can forgive each other for your mistakes then so can they."

Just as I was about to retort, all the boys and Leah walked in the door. "Claire!" Quil yelled enthusiastically. He ran towards me, and I stood from my seat on the bar stool as he enveloped me in a bear hug and spun me around. I giggled and laid my head against his chest. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. I figured you would have gone home by now. "

I couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin plastered across his face. We had only been separated a minimum of two hours, but I had missed him like crazy. I don't even know how we had gone that long without seeing each other. I looked over at the pack. Everyone except Leah was glaring at me. I sighed sadly, "I was actually just about to head home."

"Please stay," He asked. "I've only just gotten you back. And of course Emily and Sam have missed you too."

I couldn't stay. Not with the whole pack angry with me. It would only make them even more mad. I told him I had homework, and he was disappointed, but he offered to walk me home.

When we got to my house I could hear my mom yelling at my brothers. I didn't want to go inside but I couldn't leave them in there alone. Quil looked skeptical, "Maybe I should stay for awhile."

I really wanted him to come in with me, but I hadn't exactly told anyone I was leaving last night, so she was sure to be pissed. We said our goodbyes and he promised to call me when he got off of patrol.

I finally ventured inside the house and I went upstairs to find the source of all the yelling. "Mom," I said. She turned around and looked at me. "I was just letting you know that I'm home."

Her eyes narrowed and I realized I should have just stayed at Emily's. "Where have you been all night long?" She screeched.

"I-I-I went to talk to Quil last night, and then I spent the night at Aunt Emily's."

She continued to glare at me, "Just go clean your room and make sure all your homework is done."

I grabbed my brothers and we scurried out of the room. They hugged and thanked me and then ran to their room, slamming the door behind them. I followed suit and got out my computer. I checked my Facebook, and Twitter. I then picked up my phone to look at my instagram and I realized I had several texts. They were all from Quil. I smiled brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, what the hell is up?" I finally let out frustrated.

Embry looked up at me from SNL which was playing on the TV. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Claire. She's been acting really weird lately. I mean you know how she basically lived at La Push. She hates coming now. I have no idea why." It's only been two weeks since mine and Claire's relationship rekindled. Things have been great and Claire and I are actually closer than ever before. I kind of thought that was impossible but I think we are both trying to make up for lost time.

Embry cleared his throat rather nervously and glanced down at Collin and Brady who were sprawled out on the floor. "Maybe she's just uncomfortable coming around us now," Embry said quietly.

I shook my head confused. Claire has grown up around the guys. She was like their little sister. Why would she be uncomfortable around the them? "That doesn't make any sense." I voiced. "What do you guys know that I don't? " I eyed the three of them suspiciously.

"Well, you see-" Collin started but Brady cut him off.

"It's just that, we knew how much you were hurting when she left, and when we found you two together we just sort of-"

"We confronted her and told her we were mad at her. She got pretty upset. We thought we were doing the right thing, Quil. We all feel horrible." It was Embry that finished.

I stood up, blood boiling. "Who are you all to be mad at her? You don't even know the whole story. She thought she was protecting me! She wanted me to move on with my life! You of all people, the guys who are in my head for hours almost everyday should know just how important she is to me. She _is _my life! I can't even look at you." I made my way towards the front door grabbing the keys to my truck on the way out. "Oh my god! That's why she wouldn't tell me what was wrong that morning. Because she didn't want to get you in trouble." I was absolutely livid now. My Claire was trying to protect them after they made her cry. My sweet, sweet girl. I stormed out of my house.

"Where are you going?" Brady shouted after me.

"Take a wild guess," I spit as I climbed into the drivers seat.

The ride to the Young's house was shorter, it seemed, when I was angry. I let myself into the house as always. The twins were eating mac and cheese that Carlie had made for them and she was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth. She smiled when she saw me come in. "She's upstairs," she told me, knowing exactly who I wanted.

I ruffled both the boy's hair before taking the stairs three at a time. I knocked on the door twice before entering. My anger melted away the moment I laid eyes on her. She was laying on her bed with her legs crossed. She was reading a book and I could tell it was one of her "bum days." She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was still wearing her pajamas. A pair of hot pink and black cheetah print pants and a plain black tank top. She looked absolutely adorable. I always secretly relished these day because I always thought that Claire never looked more beautiful than when she didn't care or try.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and joined her on the bed. She was so lost in the book that she didn't even notice my presence until I was sitting directly next to her. She finally pulled away from her book and smiled brightly at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you were going to hang out with some of the guys today."

"I was, but then I decided I would rather spend time with you," I told her, half truthfully. I don't think I needed to bring up my fight with Embry, Collin, and Brady just yet.

"Oh, well, I'm not doing anything too exciting," she told me. "But you're more than welcome to be boring with me."

"It's a date," I laughed.

And we sat there for hours. We talked and talked and talked. For hours on end. Claire was sitting up in her bed, and my head was resting in her lap."Why didn't you tell me what they said to you?" I asked her, sitting up.

Her pretty eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Embry, Collin and Brady told me earlier today. They told me about that morning and how they told you they were angry with you. Why didn't you tell me that morning? Why didn't you tell me at all actually?"

She sighed heavily. "I guess I was trying to win them back. Aside from you they were my closest friends. I kind of always thought that they loved me and much as I love them,"she shrugged her shoulders to play it off like she didn't care. I knew she did though.

"They do love you, Claire. They were just upset with you. I think they feel bad. I think they miss you, " I said to her as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Is that why you came to me today? Because you were angry with them?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. I also missed you. But I'm not going back. Not tonight. I need some time to cool off."

She sighed, "Don't you ever wish we could just run away together?" She nuzzled into my neck. "Away from my parents, away from my mess of a life, just you and me. Forever."

And for a moment I considered it. Having Claire all to myself. Never having to share her with anyone else. Claire having my kids- when the time came of course. And I got scared. I got scared of how much I liked the idea. I got scared of what I realized.

I thought back to the past few months. Every time I saw her I was struck with her beauty. But I had been since the very first time I saw her. _No, this is different, _I told myself. She literally takes my breath away. Best Friends don't think that way about each other. I thought back to patrol. Collin's thoughts about Claire. I had been thinking about our trip to the beach. Claire in her pastel orange bikini. How amazing the color looked against her tan skin. How amazing she looked in the bathing suit in general.

He had whistled in my head, _Claire certainly is all grown up now. Isn't she, Quil? _I could feel the lust running through his thoughts. _I sure would like to take-_

I never did let him finish telling me. I lunged at him, going directly for his throat. It took three other wolves to pull me off of him. When I finally calmed down enough to phase back into my human form, I decked Collin square in the face. At the time I told myself I was just being protective. Claire had always been my baby. But now I recognized another emotion. Jealousy. Burning hot, overpowering, maddening jealousy. Nobody should think about Claire that way except me. She is mine. Even now, just thinking about it, I could feel the white hot emotion spreading across my chest.

I think about how I feel like I'm floating in thin air every time I make her laugh or smile. I think about how I'm only happy if she is. I think about how I would die protecting her. I think about how amazing I feel knowing I'm the only one that can make her feel better when she's sick or upset. And suddenly I'm scared.

I'm scared of the fact that I'm falling in love with Claire.

A/N Aaaaaaaaaand cliff hanger.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Has it really been a month since I last updated?

I awoke with a start. I was nuzzled into Quil's side, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. The previous night's conversation came flooding back, and a cool, sweet feeling spread over me. It was relief, I then realized. Relief that Quil now knew about the pack's anger with me, and I no longer needed to hide it. I rubbed my face into Quil's shoulder and sighed largely. I breathed in deeply, taking in Quil's wonderfully familiar scent. He always smelled earthy, but sweet like syrup, with a hint of ocean breeze laundry detergent. It always reminded me of autumn.

I slowly sat up and pried myself from his grasp. I sat cross legged and my eyes rememorized his face- as if I could ever forget. His tan skin was flawless and smooth, his dark black hair framed his handsome face. His lashes were scarily long and thick for a boy, and his pink lips were plump and definitely kissable. My eyes roamed down across his chest, which was now covered in a tee shirt. I knew though. I knew what that stupid shirt was hiding. His glorious, hard and toned abs.

But his body wasn't the only thing Quil had to offer. He's sweet and kind and so easy to talk to. He's understanding, and not judgemental. He's so funny and goofy and sometimes absolutely crazy. He's loyal and trustworthy and protective. He's a complete gentle giant. He's my absolute best friend. And my feelings go way beyond a silly teenage crush. This wasn't like with Hunter, or Thomas or Jeff or any other boy I've liked. This was love. It may have taken awhile for me to realize, but it was pure, unadulterated love.

And in my short fourteen years- almost fifteen as I constantly reminded Quil- I have learned that love isn't fair. As much as I could pretend that there was even the slightest chance that Quil could ever feel the same about me, I knew it wasn't true. How could Quil ever see me as the woman I was becoming? I mean, I wear makeup and a size 38c bra and cute lace underwear. What about those things wasn't womanly? He had basically raised me. He would always see me as a little girl. I sighed and laid back down on my pillows. My eyes fluttered closed as I slowly dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

"Claire," I heard Quil whisper above me. I opened my eyes. "I have to go. Sam just called a pack meeting."

I sat up sleepily, "Are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure yet, baby. I'll call you later," he kissed me on the forhead before jumping out my open window.

I decided that I couldn't stay in my pajamas all day, so I finally got up and showered and brushed my teeth. I changed into a pair of high wasted shorts and a crop top. I brushed out my hair and sat down at my vanity. Assuming that I wouldn't be going any where today, I just put on some foundation and concealer, not even bothering with bronzer, blush or any eye makeup. Just as I was finishing blending everything out, Carlie came into my room and laid across my freshly made bed. "Mom was supposed to do my laundry before she left yesterday but she never did it." She rolled her eyes. "Will you please do it for me?"

I stood up from the stool I was sitting at and stretched my back. "Yeah," I agreed quickly. "And Dad's having a business dinner party here tomorrow, so chores need to be done either tonight or first thing tomorrow morning."

"UGH!" She groaned. "But Claire, I'm supposed to go to Penny's house tonight for a sleepover. I can't miss it. It's the biggest party of the year for middle school girls. I was lucky to even be invited!"

"Well, then you better get started," I said with a tone of finality. "Bring me your laundry and ask the twins for theirs. I'll need to get started soon if you want your clothes done before you leave."

"Okay," she sighed, stomping out of my room.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed absolutely pooped. All I did all day was clean. I cleaned all four bathrooms, vacuumed the whole upstairs, washed everybody's sheets, did everybody's laundry, cooked everybody dinner, and baked thirty brownies and twenty-five cupcakes for the boys Little League bake sale tomorrow. I felt my bed sag, and my eyes flew open. I sighed in relief as I realized it was just Quil. I closed my eyes again. "I thought you were going to call."

"Eh," I felt the bed move as he shrugged. "I figured just coming here would be better."

"Is everything okay? " I asked through a yawn.

He moved his head so it was buried in my neck. My heart began to race. "Everything's fine. They all miss you."

"Do they really?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, leaving chills all over my neck and going down my chest. "Will you come to the bonfire next weekend?"

"If you're sure they want me there," I said skeptically.

He was about to answer but Trevor and Travis ran into the room and jumped on top of us. "What are you guys doing?" Trevor asked while bouncing up and down.

Quil answered before I could, "We were just resting. Do you guys need something?"

"Yeah!" Travis yelled jumping on top of me again. I let out a little yelp of surprise. "We need help with our homework."

"We're learning cursive now and it's awfully hard," Trevor piped up.

"I'll help you guys tomorrow. We won't be able to go downstairs anyway because of Dad's stupid dinner party. Go get ready for bed."

"But, Claire!" Travis began to argue. "Tomorrow is Sunday. We have our bake sale all day. We have to do it tonight."

"Oh, shit!" I shouted. "Dad has the stupid business dinner tomorrow. He won't be able to bring you guys. I guess that means I have to." I sighed heavily. "But we can still do your homework tomorrow night. You won't be gone all through the night." I turned towards Quil who was gazing at me with a very worried expression. "Now go to bed boys." I walked them to the bathroom and made sure they both brushed their teeth. They hugged and kissed me goodnight and then I tucked them both into their beds.

I returned to my room to find Quil in almost the exact same position that I had left him in.

* * *

"I'm worried about you," I told Claire softly. "You're spreading yourself much too thin."

She stretched her back out like a little kitten, before crawling underneath her comforter. "Someone has to take care of them, Quil."

"I'll take them tomorrow, " I offered quickly. Claire may have her anxiety pretty much under control, but she is working herself too hard. She has circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her shoulders were slumped. I could see she was about to protest. "Claire, it's for little league. They need a male."

She laughed. The sound was light and chime like. It was the most care free I had heard her in months. "You're right, Quil. They need the most tough, athletic, and strong guy I know at their _bake sale._"

I froze. Did she really think all of those things were true? She stopped her insane giggling and sat up, cocking her head to the side, silently asking what's wrong. "You really think all those things about me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly responded. She smiled at me, looking suddenly shy, "You mean are you really the toughest, strongest and most athletic guy I know?"

Her voice got low and husky. And sexy as hell. And did she just bat her eyelashes at me? I gulped audibly, "Yes. That is what I mean."

She leaned forward, sitting on her knees and pushing the blankets fully off. My eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing tight little denim shorts and some tank top thing that stopped right before her bellybutton and clung to her chest. I forced my eyes up to her face to find an evil little smirk. She caught me staring. "What do you think?" She asked in that same taunting voice.

I raised one eyebrow. Claire is flirting with me.

Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

I really don't know what overcame me yesterday. I think Quil was a tad bit freaked out at my forwardness, but I didn't let that bother me. I made him lay down with me until I fell asleep, but that wasn't because I was trying to seduce him. I really do just love his company. I find his presence immensely calming and he makes me feel so safe and loved in the most dangerous and stark of situations.

"Trevor! Travis!" I called up the stairs. "Quil will be here any minute!"

I set the bags of baked goods on the table and called once more to the twins. This morning I had woken up with the intention of looking good. Quil had made me promise to take it easy today, but I was planning on going out to lunch with the wolf girls and then I figured I would surprise Quil at the bake sale and give him some company. I had curled my hair so that it fell in big Taylor Swift-esque curls and I had placed a daisy chain around my head. My face was fully made up complete with baby pink lips. I had carefully chosen my selected outfit which consisted of a simple navy blue sundress and my favorite tan leather boots.

I heard the screen door slam shut. Quil's scent engulfed me right before his arms did. "Aww, Claire-Bear. You look so cute."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Don't call me cute, Quil."

He scoffed, "What's wrong with cute?"

"Cute is for little girls."

"You are a little girl," he said rather coldly.

"No, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in just a few months."

"You're a little girl."

"Whatever."

"See, only an immature little girl would respond with that."

That one stung a little bit. "Why are you being so mean today?"

He softened his hard stance and uncrossed his arms from his chest. "I'm sorry it's just that-"

"QUIL!" Trevor and Travis shouted simultaneously. They each latched onto either side of him. They really love Quil. He's amazing with them. I guess I gave him a lot of practice.

"Bye, guys," I said, effectively ending the conversation. I pointed to the bags on the table. Quil sighed, but otherwise made no protest. "Bye, boys!" I yelled one last time as they piled everything and everyone into the truck.

* * *

Claire looked so beautiful all done up. Of course I was a complete jerk to her, but what is a guy to do? When a gorgeous bombshell of a minor flirts with you, and you're rapidly falling more and more in love with her everyday, do you flirt back, or do you act like nothing has changed between you two because it would be completely inappropriate to act on the feelings you have for her?

Luckily I had all the time in the world at the moment to ponder the complex web that my life had recently become. "Quil Aterea? " A soft voice asked me.

My deep thoughts shattered. The girl looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She had honey blonde hair that was cut to just above her shoulders. She has round, gray eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows. She looked really familiar but I couldn't figure out where I knew her from. "I'm Brandy. Brandy Cannon. We dated in high school," She batted her eyelashes at me.

Oh yeah! I was dating her when I phased for the first time. I was dating her when I imprinted on Claire Bear. "Oh, Brandy! I didn't recognize you. It's been so long."

"Don't even remind me! I just turned thirty. I think I may be in denial." She giggled in a flirtatious way.

I laughed rather awkwardly. "Um," I stammered. "So you have kids? " I pointed in the direction of the team.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "Johnathan is mine."

"So you're married?" I asked before I could stop myself. I realized how old fashioned I sounded assuming that just because she had a kid meant she was married.

She blushed, "We actually recently split up."

Oh. So a newly single Mom is out on the hunt for a rebound hookup or two. I get it now. Thirty, flirty and fun. God I spend a lot of time with Claire. I must of seen Thirteen Going on Thirty a thousand times.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. I was just making conversation," I continued.

The conversation carried on for another hour. I was trying to ignore her insanely obvious flirting, but at the same time I wasn't. I thought that maybe if I talked to other girls my passion for Claire would subside.

"Quil!" Called my own personal angel happily. Okay, so I guess Brandy really didn't help me in my desperate quest to get over Claire. I turned around and there she was. Walking towards me with the brightest of smiles on her face.

"Love bug! What are you doing here?" I asked her as I enveloped her in a hug.

"I was going to go out to lunch with some of the girls, but Jordyn got sick so Aunt Emily couldn't go, Kim ditched us to go out with Jared and Rachel is about ready to pop she's so pregnant. Leah got called into um... Work last minute since you took off. And all the other girls are at work too." She glanced behind me and I realized she was eyeing Brandy up. "So I thought I would come keep you company. I knew you'd be bored. Although it looks like you already found yourself a friend." Her smile was faker than Brandy's blonde hair.

"Oh, Claire this is Brandy." I said introducing her. "We, well we dated in high school. Brandy this is Claire. We're really good friends. Her brothers are the ones I brought here today."

They shook hands and smiled cordially at each other. "Nice to meet you," they said simultaneously.

"So how do you guys know each other? " Brandy asked raising an eyebrow at my arm that rested around Claire's waist.

"Oh, we're old family friends," Claire said calmly. "He actually works for my uncle." There was about a minute straight of them staring at each other dead in the eye. No words were spoken. They were daring the other to break away. Brandy finally did, looking awkwardly down at the ground. Claire smiled wickedly. I shook my head at her while Brandy was still looking down. "Well, seeing as you two are having a little high school reunion here I guess I'll just be going then. Again, it was nice meeting you, Brandy."

And just as suddenly as she came, she left. Without a word to me.

****Jordyn is Emily and Sam's son. I'm going to make a list of all the characters soon.

****Sorry this chapter was boring. Drama will soon make it's appearance.


	13. Wolf Pack Family Tree

**Mr. Young and Mrs. Young- 39 and 36 Years Old**

Claire Young- 14 Years Old (Imprint: Quil Aterea)

Carlie Young- 12 Years Old

Travis Young- 9 Years Old (Twin of Trevor Young)

Trevor Young- 9 Years Old (Twin of Travis Young)

* * *

**Sam and Emily Uley- 32 and 34**

Lovela Uley- 10 Years Old

Koda Uley- 7 Years Old

Jordyn Uley- 3 Years Old

* * *

**Jacob and Renesmee Black- 28 and 12 Years Old**

Sarah Riley Black- 7 Months Old

* * *

**Paul and Rachel Lahote- 32 and 30 Years Old**

Tanner Lahote- 5 Years Old

Rayne Lahote- Not Yet Born

* * *

**Jared and Kim Cameron- 30 and 30 Years Old**

Joshua Cameron- 9 Years Old

Jasmine Cameron- 6 Years Old

* * *

Embry Call- 28 Years Old

* * *

Quil Aterea- 28 Years old (Imprint: Claire Young)

* * *

Seth Clearwater- 25 Years Old

* * *

Brady Fuller- 23 Years Old

* * *

Collin Littlesea- 23 Years Old

* * *

Leah Clearwater- 32 Years Old

If anyone was wondering the year is technically 2018.


End file.
